Often friends and associates attend sporting events or picnics in small groups. At such events, ordinarily one person will obtain drinks and food from the concession stand for one or two people in addition to his own food and drinks. Thus a person obtaining the drinks and food will be required to carry multiple drinks and possibly one or more plates of food. This can be quite inconvenient. The spilling and wasting of the newly purchased food is common. While many food items can be packed in paper bags it is relatively difficult to safely transport soft drinks even with covers on the cups. For these reasons, there is a relatively large art, for example D 426,431; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,979,657; 5,704,671; and 5,743,389; addressing the problems of transporting soft drinks and coffee at sporting venues and such.
The present invention is an adaptable arm tote or carrier which is inexpensive to manufacture and simple to use.